1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, system, and computer program product for a content object encapsulating content items for accessing content and access authorization information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Content management systems allow users to organize and secure data, and provide a framework for a large number of people to collaborate and share stored data and control access to data, based on user roles (defining which information users or user groups can view, edit, publish, etc.). Content management systems often provide a hierarchical and structured manner for organizing information, and may use databases and other tools to manage information and content from different sources and provide security. Information may be gathered from Internet web sites to share in the content management system. Content management systems may allow users to share content and publish documents for use by other users in the environment.
There is a need in the art for improved techniques for gathering and sharing content, and securing content.